Aura of Betrayal Reboot
by schmiter101
Summary: This is the tale of a young man cut free from the strings of destiny. No longer a slave to anyone, he begins to master his self and prepares to return to face those who he once called allies and friends. (Note, this is sinnoh and lower. I never got into black and white or x and y, sorry :3)


Intro: The Rebirth

For so long, He has been led astray. People he thought were his friends have crossed a line that shouldn't even have to be mentioned. This is the tale of a young man whose journey went astray, only to find himself free from the anchors that held him down. He who was once a slave to others is now free to be the master of his own choices. With no clear insight to who was friend and who was foe, he hid with those most valued and trusted. He hid and trained himself and his allies knowing that one day he would have to return to face the traitors.

5 years does things to people, both good and bad. This was a case of good things however, as man became one with nature. As time went on, he found himself immersed in the beauty of his surroundings and he became to be well know throughout the creatures that resided in the area. "An anomaly", the eldest of the creatures thought. "A man that does not seek to harm or capture our kind. A man who seeks only companionship to heal broken bonds". For over a year the Eldest and his kind watched over the man and decided they would approach this man.

"Who are you, human?" Was the first question asked by the delegation of creatures. "I don't know anymore," he replied "I was once hailed as hero, friend, guardian and lover in the past. Those titles were taken from me and replaced with ones of hatred and malice. Betrayer, murderer and evil are the titles that were bestowed upon me in my last days with society." He gave a bland look at the delegation before him and asked "I know wonder, what titles will you bestow upon me? I have seen you observe me and my family for the better part of a year, now what will you call me?"

The delegation looked upon each other and gave a unanimous reply in a single voice. "We will call you lonely, unfortunate and broken but make no mistake… We have seen no evil in you, only sorrow and misery. We will call you ally, friend and protector of these lands. We have seen you put yourself in peril for the betterment of those who you do not know and those you do know. You will be the first to gain these titles, and only you will be able to pass it to another you deem worthy when you can no longer continue your duties."

The man looked upon the gathered creatures and replied with a slow smile "I will accept these titles and I will not fail those who chose to bestow upon me this duty. You have done me a great boon by once again allowing me to have a purpose in my life. For this, I thank you." The eldest looked upon the young man, and he smiled saying "We expect great things from you, Guardian. Many will approach you in order to help you make progress in your tasks ahead, but only those who have a deeper reason for approaching you will stay and travel to the lands far beyond." With this, the eldest and the delegation disappeared into the dense foliage of the forest.

The man, with broad grin upon his face, turned to face his long time companions and said "It looks like we finally have another purpose, huh gang?" His companions expressed their joy in seeing their master and friend smile and feel once more. A large orange dragon shot a fiery stream into the air, only for a small branch to catch on fire. It was quickly put out due to the deluge produced by a creature with large shell on its back. Annoyed by the sudden disturbance, she shot another deluge at the dragon, but it was avoided, the following laughter was unnecessary but it brought the two creatures joy in hearing their master slowly becoming his old self once again.

**Hey guys! Schmiter101 back from the grave! I hope you all enjoy the intro to the reboot of Aura of Betrayal. The new plotline, love interest and writing style will be unusual from my norm, but hey 3 years does wonder for a writer :3 I'll try and update a couple (2-4) times a month but don't hold me to that. Take a guess on the 2 'creatures' at the end of the story, as the first one to PM me the answer will get to choose the 3rd that will be introduced in the next chapter. Peace!**


End file.
